Welcome Heavens Littlest Angel
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: The Birth doesn't go as planned. I don't mean to offend anyone. So please don't take it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Four months after the wedding.**

He turned over and watched her sleep. Now in her 8th month of pregnancy, the only two positions she could sleep in were her left side or her back; during the night she would flip flop back and forth. This morning she was facing him with such a peaceful look on her face. There was still another hour until the alarm would go off and put an end to his favorite part of the morning.

He watched her stomach; he could see their baby kicking. He always wondered how those kicks and jabs didn't wake her. He placed his hand on her belly so he could feel their baby moving. They had chosen not to know the sex of the baby; they wanted to be surprised. But if it was a boy, he was sure the kid had a career as a field goal kicker in his future, Bobby laughed to himself.

Angela wanted to name it Robert Jr. if it was a boy and Mary Kate if it was a girl. Bobby really didn't like the idea of naming the boy after him; but she thought it would be so cute to call him BJ. He was fine with Mary Kate since Mother Mary meant so much to Angela. Angela's eyes opened and she smiled.

"Good morning," she said as she stretched and reached for her husband's face. "I caught you again. How long you been up?"

"Just a few minutes," he smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. He leaned in and gave his wife her good morning kiss, then leaned down to kiss their baby good morning. "So what do you have planned today?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about this last night, but you came in late and I was already asleep. We've been married 4 months; I was thinking we should maybe get a joint checking account and combine our finances. That way we could budget ourselves and start saving for the house. What do you think," she asked as she looked into Bobby's eyes to try and gauge what he was thinking.

"I think that's a great idea," he smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"So today during my lunch hour, I am going to head to the branch by the University and open a joint account. Also I need to change my beneficiary on my life insurance. I had Mother Mary and the Convent; I forgot about changing it after she died. In case something ever happens to me, I want you and our baby to be ok; it's for 500,000," she explained, holding onto Bobby's arms as he held her.

"Don't talk about that, nothing is going to happen to you," Bobby kissed her on her cheek.

"I know, we are going to have a beautiful baby, enjoy walks in the park, strolls on the beach, and going to the zoo," she started to day dream.

"I don't go the beach," grumbled Bobby and he let go of Angela and turned his back to her.

"What's the matter with the beach," she asked. She placed her hand on Bobby's back; she knew it must be something traumatic.

"I really don't want to talk about it," he replied. He started to get out of bed.

"Robert Goren! Don't make this pregnant woman chase after you, because I will. We promised no secrets. This is something that bothers you, so it bothers me. Now sit down and let's talk about it!" she demanded.

Bobby laid back down and turned to Angela. "When Frank and I were younger, our parents used to take us to the beach. My dad would get drunk and start flirting with all the women. My mom would see him and start yelling at him, my dad would yell back and push her down in the sand and walk away. They made a big scene and everyone from my school was there. I was so embarrassed after that I never wanted to go back again. But mom and dad would make us go back every weekend and the same thing would happen. This continued until they finally got a divorce," Bobby had a tear in his eye. Angela was crying too; she held Bobby.

"Well the sun just makes you get old and wrinkly, so who needs the beach anyway. We will just get a house with a pool and a sandbox," she smiled looking into Bobby's eyes.

The alarm sounded.

"Want to join me in the shower," Bobby asked.

"My favorite part of the day," said Angela.

Bobby arrived at One PP. Eames was sitting at her desk drinking her tea. She was in deep thought going over some files. Bobby placed his binder on the desk and sat in his chair and made himself comfortable.

"Anything interesting," he quizzed. He leaned forward trying to get a glance of what she was looking at.

"Captain gave me these files this morning; he wants us to help the 2-5 with these burglaries that have been going on in the area. Started off with gas stations and convenience stores, now they have progressed to check cashing stores and credit unions. Captain is afraid if they aren't captured soon they will keep escalating. So far nobody has been hurt, but they are getting desperate and they have been described as looking like they are on drugs," explained Eames. She handed Bobby a few of the case files.

Bobby took the files and started carefully looking through them. "Any description," he asked, as he continued to look through the files.

"Two males, approximately 5'10" to 6 feet, wearing black ski mask, they sound young, one witness said," replied Eames as she sipped on her tea. "One of the files has a surveillance photo. It's in the Check Cashing Store file," remarked Eames. "Could be anyone from that picture."

"Yeah, could even be Donny or anyone's brother or nephew," replied Goren.

"Hey Ang, how about lunch today," asked Sam when she saw Angela waddle down the hall.

"No time today. I have to run an errand," responded Angela. She turned to talk to Sam. "I just changed my beneficiary on my life insurance. Now I am going to run to the bank and open and account for Bobby and me."

"Oh I have to see this; you're gunna run," Sam laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean," Angela laughed.

"So what are you going with, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Goren, or Bobby and Angela Goren," asked Sam.

"Hmmm, I guess I will decide when I get there. I didn't think that far in advance," smiled Angela. "But they both sound fantastic."

"Well, I have nothing better to do; let me come with you," said Sam.

"Are you sure," asked Angela.

"It's sad I know, but I really have nothing else to do. Maybe you can have your husband fix me up with one of his cop buddies. Things have been really slow," frowned Sam.

"I will see what he can do," smiled Angela.

"Do we have the actual surveillance tapes," asked Goren.

"Yes, I have them set up in the other room," said Eames as she got up and Goren followed her to the media room.

Eames started the video and Goren watched with intensity.

"They are very erratic. Out of control, it's only a matter of time before they go over the top and shoot someone. If someone stands up to them they will blow and shoot," Goren said as he looked at Eames. "We need to catch these guys, before it happens."

"Goren, Eames, they hit again!" yelled Ross. "Two guys matching our guys' description are held up at the First National Bank near Hudson University. The teller tripped the alarm and two cops were nearby. They are inside and holding hostages. The two cops are guarding the entrance. More cops are on the way and so is HRT. You two better get down there right away."

"Can I help you," the teller asks Angela.

"Yes, I would like to open a joint checking account," she smiled. "My husband isn't with me, he is a cop, so it's hard for him to come in. Can I start the paper work and he could come in on his own time," she asked.

"Sure, a lot of working couples do that all the time. When are you due," the friendly teller asked, as she smiled and looked at Angela's large belly.

"In four long weeks," Angela smiled and patted her belly.

"Well congratulations. You can have a seat at Mr. Thomas' desk over there and he will be with you in a moment," she replied and pointed to the desk against the wall.

Angela and Sam walked to the desk and had a seat.

"Oh look Ang, you get a free toaster with a new account," laughed Sam.

Angela playfully punched Sam in the shoulder. Just then two guys wearing ski masks burst through the doors.

"Everyone down on the floor! Hands out in front!" they yelled. They waved their guns around making sure everyone got on the floor.

Sam got on the floor. She looked up at Angela, who didn't know what to do.

Sam whispered, "Get down Ang."

"I can't," she whispered back.

The two guys turned and looked at Angela, the taller one walked over to her and put the gun to her head, "I told you to get down on the floor! Now get down on the floor."

Angela started to cry, "I can't, look at me! I am 8 months pregnant."

"Just get over there with the rest of the group," the first guy yelled. He grabbed Angela and shoved her toward the other customers. She fell onto the floor landing on her stomach. She cried out in pain.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" yelled Sam, as she ran to Angela's side. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know; it hurts. I think I wet my pants," Angela reached down to feel her pants, but when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. "Sam, I'm bleeding! My baby! Sam I can't lose my Baby!"

"We need a doctor!" yelled Sam.

"Shut up!" said the first.

"Hey man there are two cops outside," exclaimed the second guy.

"What are they doing," asked the first.

"They looking this way and pointing," said the second guy; he opened the door. "Don't come any closer or we will shoot someone!"

The first guy hit him on the back of the head. "That was stupid man! Now they really know we are in here."

When the first guy turned back around, he saw the security guard had gotten up and was making a run for him. He shot him; the security guard fell to the ground. He was still alive but bleeding badly.

"Oh man, this isn't going well," said the second.


	2. Chapter 2

Goren and Eames arrived on the scene

Goren and Eames arrived on the scene. Police cars had the place surrounded. HRT was setting up. Goren had tried to call Angela but got no answer. He tried to call Sam, no answer. He called the University; they couldn't find her. He demanded to talk to the head of HRT.

"I am Agent Harrison how can I help you," he asked. He looked agitated. He didn't need to be bothered by another NYPD officer.

"I am Detective Goren. Do you know anything about the hostages?" he asked panicked.

"Not yet Detective, but we need NYPD to back down at this point we are taking over," said Harrison unemotional.

"You don't understand, I believe my wife is in that bank. She is 8 months pregnant!" Goren reinforced. He slammed his hand down on the hood of Harrison's car to get his attention.

"I understand your dilemma Detective, but that is even more reason for you to stand back and let us do our job. I will keep you posted," said Agent Harrison. Harrison turned and walked away from Goren.

Then a shot rang out. For a moment everyone got silent.

"Ok, I need communications set up NOW!" yelled Harrison. "I need to know what is going on in there. Set up the camera. Detective I need you to step back."

Bobby wasn't used to stepping back. He didn't want to step back. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around Eames was standing there. "She will be ok Bobby. You're not even sure she is in there."

"I feel it Eames, she is in there. I should have known by the way she was talking this morning, something bad was going to happen today," he lowered his head walked to the curb and sat down. "Nicole said I wasn't fated to have children, I guess she meant a family too. She is getting back at me from the grave."

"Bobby I won't let you have her dead and buried before we know anything. Now get up and pull yourself together. I am going to get us some coffee and we are going to imagine a good outcome here. Do you hear me," she demanded.

"Angela I need you to hold on," cried Sam.

"Listen, if I don't make it…tell Bobby I changed the life insurance so…so he doesn't have to worry about that. And if the baby is a boy…he can name him what ever he wants, but if it's a girl I want him to name it Mary Kate," said Angela.

"Stop it, you're going to make it," cried Sam. She was holding Angela in her arms. "We have to get her a doctor," she told the robbers.

"We all get out together or we don't get out at all," said the First.

The security guard was bleeding pretty badly too. One of the other customers was helping him.

"Listen, if you don't get these two help you will go down for three murders," said another customer. "Right now it's just robbery."

"Three murders," asked the second.

"The security guard, the woman, and her baby. You will never get out of jail," said the customer.

"Plus, she is a cop's wife," said the teller.

"Oh Jesus Jake, a cop's pregnant wife," said the second, nervously.

"I didn't do anything to her. I shot the security guard," said the Jake.

"You shoved her and are refusing to get her medical care," said the customer.

"Oh man, we gunna fry for this," said the second. He was now pacing all over the bank.

The bank phone rang.

"You better answer that. They want to talk to you," said the customer. "Listen, I will tell them you didn't mean to shoot anybody, the guard scared you and you didn't mean for the woman to fall, that was an accident."

"You would do that for us," asked the Jake.

"It's what happened, right," said the customer.

"Right," said Jake.

"Hello, this is Agent Harrison. Who am I speaking to?"

"Hello Jake, I would like to...Oh really... Ok," Harrison hung up the phone.

"What did he say," asked Goren.

"They give up; two hostages are in need of medical attention. Easiest negotiation I ever had," Harrison looked confused.

The two guys walked out with their hands up and were taken into custody. The EMTs went in and took Angela and the Guard to the hospital. Bobby rode with Angela in the ambulance; she was unconscious when Bobby saw her.

Harrison walked over to the two robbers, "What made you decided to give up?"

"That old guy over there, he said he would explain everything," said Jake.

Harrison walked over to the guy Jake pointed to. "I need to shake you're hand. This is the quickest negotiation I ever had."

Bobby held Angela's hand in the ambulance and whispered in her ear to hold on. The EMT started an IV and gave her oxygen. When they arrived at the hospital, Bobby was told he would have to stay in the waiting room. Eames and Sam arrived a few minutes later. Then Ross, Wheeler and Logan arrived to join the wait. They tried to reassure Goren that everything was going to be fine but he was convinced tragedy was in his future.

A few minutes later the doctor came out to talk to Bobby.

"Mr. Goren, we are taking your wife to surgery. We need to perform an emergency C-Section. She has Placenta Abruption, where the placenta separates from the uterus. the baby is in distress and I will have a nurse come and update you during the surgery," explained the doctor.

He sat back down and put his head in his hands. He silently said a prayer to himself. Being with Angela had brought him back to the church and right now he felt he needed divine intervention.

They all sat and waited. About an hour later, the nurse walked out with the incubator. Inside was a little baby wrapped in a hospital blanket. Everyone jumped up.

"Mr. Goren, congratulations, it's a boy," smiled the nurse.

Bobby walked up to the incubator and bent down to see his sleeping son and began to cry. Eames put her arm around her partner and began to cry too.

"He is so small, is he ok," asked Goren looking at the nurse.

"He is perfect, he is just 4 weeks early," she responded.

"So my wife she is ok," he asked.

The nurse didn't answer. She stopped smiling.

"Nurse, my wife how is she," he stood up and looked at her.

"She is still in surgery, she had some bleeding problems, but they are doing the best they can. The doctor will come out and talk to you as soon as he can. I need to get the baby to the NICU," she said and wheeled the baby away.

Bobby started pacing and running his hand through his hair. What would he do if he had to raise a baby by himself?

"Angela, don't you die on me!" he yelled at the surgery doors.

Logan and Ross pulled him back from the doors and made him sit down. Sam wondered if she should tell him what Angela said about the insurance policy, or would that send him over the edge. She decided to wait; Angela wasn't dead yet. She knew Angela was strong, she would make it.

Another two hours past. Finally the doctor walked out through the surgery doors.

Goren walked up to the doctor and grabbed both of his shoulders, "My wife, how is my wife," he demanded.

Logan and Ross pulled him off of the doctor.

"She is fine Mr. Goren. We had some trouble controlling her bleeding, we almost had to perform a hysterectomy, but the bleeding finally stopped. She is going to be fine. She will be in recovery for about an hour. Then we will move her to the OB floor. She is a very lucky woman. If she had remained in that bank any longer, she would have died and the baby, too," he finished.

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much," Goren hugged him. "Oh by the way, what's you're first name?"

"Abdul," said the doctor.

"Uh ok, thanks," said Goren.

"Why did you want to know his first name," asked Eames.

"Well he saved my wife and son's life, but I don't think Abdul Goren would work," smiled Goren.

"Well, the customer at the bank is the real hero," said Sam.

"What do you mean," asked Goren.

"There was this older man. After the shooting, he talked to the robbers, told them the big mistake they were making. That if they didn't get the guard and Angela help, instead of robbery they would be going down for three murders. He is the one who convinced them to turn themselves in. He is the hero in this story," explained Sam.

**Later that day**

"Isn't he beautiful Bobby," said Angela as she held their baby boy in her arms. "I guess he will be forever known as Baby Boy Goren," she laughed.

"Well we could name him Abdul Goren. He did perform the life saving surgery," laughed Goren.

"You would rather give your son the name Abdul than Robert," she asked. "Could you go to the nurses' station and get me something to drink, please? I asked about an hour ago and they haven't brought it to me yet."

"Sure my love," he said as he bent down kissed his wife and son. "See you later Abdul."

"You're horrible," she laughed.

A few moments after Bobby left, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Angela.

An older gentleman entered the room and approached Angela.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me," he asked.

"Oh my, of course I do," she replied. "You're the man from the bank that saved my life and my baby's life."

"I don't know if I did that much," he answered shyly.

"No, you did. The doctor said so. If I was in the bank any longer, I would have died and the baby would have died," she said. "Thank you so much."

"Well you're welcome. I'd better go. I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he said.

"Oh, please don't go. I am sure my husband would love to meet you. He will be right back. Why don't you come and hold the baby," she offered.

"All my girls are grown, it's been so long since I held a baby," he said.

"It's like riding a bike," she laughed.

He sat in the chair and held the little boy.

"So you never had any boys, just girls," she asked.

"Nope. I was in town sending my oldest to Hudson, she starts this fall," he said.

"Really? I am the head of the Psych Department. If you need anything let me know," Angela offered.

"Well here you go my..." Bobby walked in. "Captain Deakins?"

"Bobby?"

"This is the Captain Deakins you always talked about," asked Angela.

"Yes," said Bobby.

Deakins got up and gave the baby back to Angela. Deakins and Bobby hugged each other.

"Sorry I couldn't make the wedding. So this is you're wife," he laughed. "It really is a small world."

"Bobby, this is the man from the bank that saved my life and BBG's life," smiled Angela.

"BBG," asked Deakins.

"Baby Boy Goren," smiled Bobby. "Or Abdul."

"Oh, the name war. My wife and I went through that three times," he laughed.

"Captain, we need to get together and catch up while you're in town," said Bobby.

"Well that would be nice, but Bobby I'm not Captain anymore, so call me Jimmy or James," said Deakins.

Angela smiled at Bobby, "James Robert Goren."

Bobby smiled at Angela, "Not as great as Abdul but I could live with it."


End file.
